


To My Dearest Bertholdt

by sylfukr69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, angsty, inspired by ymir's letter to historia, reiner and bertolt deserved better, this has one hundred percent been done already but im sappy asf so i wrote it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylfukr69/pseuds/sylfukr69
Summary: This is basically a rehashing of Ymir's letter to Historia, but for Reiner and Bertholdt instead.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	To My Dearest Bertholdt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know this is extremely short, but I was honestly crying and needed to write this so thanks if you read it <3

_Dear Bertl,_

_I’m sorry. You deserved more than I could have ever given you; you were my guiding star in the night. If it wasn’t for you, I probably would have given up on our mission much earlier. But you held my hand, and kissed my cheek, and told me everything was going to turn out alright. You told me we were going to go home together, brave warriors of Marley. You were supposed to be my forever. So where are you now? Where is the Bertholdt that was in my arms just days earlier? I wish I could have given you a proper goodbye, but I know that’s not possible now. I’d be willing to let reality crash down and disappear if it meant I could spend just a few more seconds with you. To hear your voice in my hear, telling me to keep marching forward. I miss you so much Bertl, and I just hope that wherever you are, you’re thinking of me._

Reiner leaned down and placed the note on a grave, unable to rise again. Tears streamed forth, and did not cease. The note gently flapped in the wind as Reiner held it down,

_“I love you, Bertholdt.”_


End file.
